Unforgiven
by Auralis Kingslayer
Summary: A story of death, justice, love, and revenge in a wasteland ravaged by crime and war
1. Chapter 1 The Ranch

Fallout- New Vegas: Unforgiven Chapter 1-

My name is Tyler, I grew up on a small big horner ranch outside of Goodsprings off the long 15. Life was hard out there on the ranch, well, not as hard as trying to survive in the uninhabited parts of the wasteland where food was scarce and enemies weren't. The deathclaws didn't make ranching easy, that's for fucking sure. It seemed like we lost one of the stragglers every time I turned around so me and Pa had decided to look into getting some more protection. We decided to try and get one of those Anti-Materiel Rifles that would punch a hole through power armor like it was butter, we had finally saved up enough caps to get a special order from the Gun Runners. With my crack shot and a gun like this, we had enough protection to clear a couple of deathclaws out from the surrounding area so we could expand our pastures.

I had just finished putting up the laser fencing my brother scavenged from a far-off vault when I saw the group of Khans headed toward the ranch, I holstered my weapon and sprinted as fast as I could back to the ranch, but the Khans were already at the house, I walked around to the back of the house and snuck into the kitchen, I saw Ma run upstairs, looking for my brothers and sisters that were in the house. Pa was talking to the Khans, I snuck upstairs to help Ma find the kids and get them somewhere to hide.

"Ty! Take your brothers and sisters and hide in the back room!" Ma whispered to me in a harsh, yet hushed tone. I took the children into the back room and had them lay on the thick big horner hides we had stacked up in the corner and I laid as close to them as I could so the Khans wouldn't see me through the slats that were the ceiling of the room they and Pa were in and the floor of the back room. I strained to hear what the Khans were saying to Pa. "Listen here mister, we know you have it, and we are gonna get it, one way or another." said a man armored leathers, he must have been the leader cause the others were dressed in jeans and simple shirts. "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. you must have the wrong people." said Pa. "I don't think so." he pulled something out of his pocket, "Ranger 9-Andrew Clay, that is you, isn't it Mr. Clay? So I think you had better give me the device, or my friends here are gonna tear this ranch apart until we find all your children and that pretty little wife of yours and we are gonna have our way with them, the boys we will sell as slaves, the girls well…." He and his friends started chuckling.

"Fine! You can have the device! Just don't harm my wife or children!" said Pa. I was fighting the urge to run down there waving my rifle in those bastards faces. "its in the floor safe in the closet in my bedroom, third door on the right up the stairs, the combination is 15-34-21." Pa said. "Thank you sir, you aren't going to regret this decision." said the man in the armored leathers. "Just leave my family alone." said Pa. As the men were walking going upstairs to get whatever it was that they were asking for. "Tyler," Pa said "I know you are above me, and I need you to take care of the family, I have a bad feeling these men are going to take me with them, I know you have that rifle, but in the back of the barn, in a small box, there are two Ranger Sequoias, there are two ammo boxes with it and a gun belt, but don't open the fourth box."

I was fighting back the tears. Losing Pa? almost anything would be worse. "Alright Pa, ill take care of Ma and the kids." I said. "Alright son, I love you, and the rest of you kids.".

"HAHA! Boys, we've hit the mother load!" said the man in the leathers as he and his men were walking back into the kitchen. He was clutching something shiny in his hand. "And you, Mr. Clay, are of no more use to us." and he shot Pa in the head, blood splattering all over the floor and the walls. I watched on in horror as those bastards walked out the door and back onto the long 15. "p…PA!" I screamed, and blacked out.

**A/N: This is the first of many chapters to come in my story, please review, i would enjoy some feedback **


	2. Chapter 2 Like Father Like Son

Chapter 2- Like Father, Like Son

I was dreaming, at least I hope I was. I was stumbling along a path, a knife in my hand, the man who killed my father just ahead of me, walking just a little faster than I was so I couldn't reach him, and he turns around, and he has the face of my Pa, just laughing. I woke up in a cold sweat, my Ma sitting next to me in a chair. "Pa?" I said. "He…..he…." she burst into sobs and I pull her into an embrace, crying myself. "I'm gonna kill those men Ma, and I'm gonna get back whatever it was that they wanted from Pa." I said, still sobbing. "NO!" she cried, "your father would want you to stay here."

"Ma! I have to, its not just about revenge, its about justice! For all the people who have been hurt by those assholes who come and take whatever they want, from whoever they want, by any means. Aren't you wondering what it was that they took from pa?" I said. "No!" Ma said, "I don't want to know that they took, whatever it was, it was important enough for them to kill for, and I wont lose any more of you, after Tristan left to 'find his fortune' I don't know if I could survive anymore, knowing I've outlived my husband and my two eldest sons." Ma said.

"Ma, I love you, and the rest of the kids, even Tristan, wherever he may be in this world, but I also loved Pa, and he deserved better than to die on his knees at the mercy of those bastards." I said. And with that I walked out the door, to find whatever it was that Pa left me in the barn.

I walked into the barn and found the boxes Pa told me about. True to his word, I found two, huge, black and gold revolvers, a gun belt, and plenty of the large rounds the guns fired. I saw the fourth box Pa told me not to open. I know he told me not to, but whatever it was, I was hoping it might help me along the way to finding those men..

I opened the box, and inside, was the thing that intimidated most everyone in the Mojave, black ranger armor, but it looked different than what I've seen before, it was darker colored, and instead of the NCR insignia, it had a silver skull with blue, flaming, wings behind it on the chest and shoulder armor. And on the helmet, there was an odd looking type of air filter. And then I noticed the air filter was actually modeled to look like huge fangs with small openings for the air filter.

That was when I realized the truth, Pa used to be some kind of ranger, a good one at that, to have this special armor. Maybe he was rogue, or he was some kind of freelancer. I guess I'll never know seeing as he is dead.

I placed the armor in a satchel at my side, strapped the gun belt on and placed the revolvers in it. I put what ammo I could into the ammo straps on the belt and the rest I put in separate pocket than the armor in my satchel. I also threw a couple boxes of rounds for my rifle in the bag, and walked back out to the house.

I walked through the door, looking for Ma. "WHAT IN ALL HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!" Ma screamed at me as soon as she saw the revolvers. "Ma, they were Pa's."

"I KNOW THEY WERE YOUR PA'S! I TOLD HIM TO GET RID OF THOSE YEARS AGO! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU BOUGHT THAT GOD-AWFUL RIFLE!"

"Ma! I know you don't want me to go, but I have to, I'm going to go find Tristan, hopefully he is still in the Mojave, and together were gonna go find those men. I know I cant do this alone, and that's why I need him. He may have left us to go out and find a name for himself, but he is still my baby brother."

"You hell raisin' boys" Ma said with a smile on her face, the first I'd seen in a while. "Fine, find your brother, and get those men Tyler, find em' and kill em'. "

"Alright Ma, I love you. I'm probably going to head up to Vegas the long way around, I'm not looking forward to getting eaten by deathclaws in the dark." I said with a smirk

"Don't talk like that in your mother's house, I'll have a heart attack."

"Goodbye Ma." I said, and set off on the lonely road that would take me to New Vegas, and hopefully, my brother.

**A/N i know these chapters are short and just slightly pointless in the beginning but im writing them in shorter chapters so i can get them to you faster**


End file.
